Personalidades
by Jun00IX
Summary: Kurama passa por uma crise de identidade, quem pode ajudá lo? Essa é a razão para viver. Shonen ai Hiei x Kurama


Oi! Essa é minha primeira fanfic, tomara que vocês gostem! Já deixo avisado que é um shonen ai.

YuYu Hakusho não me pertence. (mas se pertencesse eu ia ficar muito feliz!)

Boa leitura!

Notas antes que vocês comecem a ler:

Ningem: Humano

Okaa-san/kaa-san Mãe, mamãe...

:Começo:

Decisão

Está escuro, já é de noite...Em um dos quartos alguém sofre...Sofre? Não... É confusão...Uma mente que se desloca...Sem saber onde está, a quem pertence...Que mundo é esse...?

O corpo se move...Não consegue se controlar...Até que...Uma voz começa a falar...No fundo da sua mente...

"Quem sou eu?... me pergunto... toda hora... em qualquer lugar... seja onde for... quem eu sou!"

"Este corpo não é meu... essa família... desconheço... não... eu me lembro... de todos os seus rostos... mas o meu... Não sei quem sou..."

"Já não sou o mesmo que era há alguns anos... maldição! Esse passado me persegue..."

O pensamento do rapaz é cortado por uma voz...Calma...Gentil... É Shiori, sua "mãe" quem fala.

Está tudo bem, meu filho?

A voz responde, saindo do transe uma resposta, a única, sai de sua boca.

Sim, Kaasan, está tudo bem.

Boa noite, Shuichi.

Boa noite, okaasan.

"Shuichi! Será esse meu nome?...pergunta errada! ...será esse eu? Eu mesmo não sei quem sou... Maldito dia no qual vim parar por aqui! Por fora tenho esse corpo frágil, vivo como o ningem Shuichi, mas dentro...dentro desta casca, por traz dessa farça sou um Youko...será que nunca poderei deixar de esse passado detestável para trás? Serei sempre Youko Kurama, assassino, ladrão e cruel para onde for?"

O jovem se deixa cair de joelhos no chão. Lágrimas percorrem seu rosto jovial...

"Será que não há caminho para mim?"

Um barulho...o que será? É a pergunta que vem em sua cabeça, não podia deixar que os outros o vissem assim...

Quem está ai?Pergunta calmamente.

Sou eu.

Hiei!

Humpf! Quem mais?

O quê faz aqui?

Seu estado é deplorável! O que aconteceu, Kurama?

O jovem esconde a face nas sombras ao virar a cabeça para o lado.

Não é nada, Hiei...Não é nada...

Ora! Pensei que raposas não chorassem. Você estava chorando, não me diga agora que é por nada.

Como sabe disso?

Eu vi, Kitsune, eu vi...

Desde o começo, estou te observando, eu vi você chorando.

Como pode ter visto, usou seu jagan?

Não...não dessa vez. Estava em cima daquela árvore.

Kurama se dirige para perto da janela e começa a fitar a enorme arvore de Sakura do seu jardim.

Sakura... Eu me lembro, desde pequeno... Aquela sakura...

De que raios você fala! Kurama? Kurama!

Kurama salta a janela de seu quarto e corre em direção à árvore.

Foi perto de uma dessas que tudo começou...Todos os meus problemas...E minhas alegrias...Sentimentos... – "Maldito caçador... Corria dentre muitas árvores, dentre elas haviam muitas dessas... O tiro fatal, num baque mudo meu corpo cai imóvel sob o resplendor dessas brancas pétalas."

O pequeno ser se aproxima do rapaz.

"É melhor não atrapalhar"

O ruivo se posiciona em frente à frondosa árvore.

Foi perto de uma dessas... Bons e maus momentos...

Depois de alguns minutos seus olhos recuperam o brilho que havia perdido há alguns dias atrás.

Está melhor?

Sim, meu amigo, muito melhor...

Aonde você vai, Kurama?

À lugar nenhum, Hiei...

O rapaz começa a correr entre as árvores, disfarçando as lágrimas que escorrem pelo seu rosto.

"No meu caso, só existe uma solução"

Kurama...Hum...Boa coisa ele não vai fazer...melhor ir atrás.

Hiei corre sem ser percebido, indo atrás da raposa. Ao encontrar Kurama ajoelhado segurando um punhal criado a partir de folhas, o Koorime leva um susto ao ver o que ele iria fazer.

Meu lugar não é aqui, não é em nenhum lugar. Não pertenço a nenhum desses mundos...Não posso continuar aqui. Sou mesmo um idiota! Só trago desgraça. Não! Eu sou uma desgraça! – Kurama estava descontrolado, pesadas lágrimas rolavam por sua face.

Pode parar!

...! – Abre os olhos, as lágrimas ainda caíam... Hiei estava ao seu lado.

Se matar não vai resolver seus problemas!

Pode não resolver os meus, mas vai resolver parte dos problemas das outras pessoas, Hiei!

Como assim!

Eu só trouxe desgraça desde que renasci nesse corpo! Minha mãe apenas sofreu...!

Todo mundo que conheci só sofreu por minha causa, por meus erros!

Então...Não erre de novo...

O que você quer dizer com isso!

Kurama... Eu...

Não me impeça! Não tem por que e nem por quem continuar neste mundo!

Kitsune estúpido! - Hiei abraça forte Kurama e beija-o carinhosamente

Hi...Hiei...

Ai shiteru, Kitsune.

Kurama fica mudo, também amava Hiei, mas não tinha coragem de contar, pois achava que não seria correspondido.

Aishiteru mo, Hiei.

Então, isso já é um motivo para viver?

Não.

Essa é a razão para viver, Hiei.

Os dois se beijam ao nascer do Sol.

:Fim:

Essa fanfic é bem curtinha, mas... Tomara que tenham gostado, foi muito bom escrevê-la.

Eu dedico essa fic a Paula-chan a Letícia e ao Lexas, ler as fics de vocês me ajudou muito!

Fiz essa fic shonen ai em homenagem a Paula-chan e ao casal Kurama e Hiei!

Kissu!


End file.
